


Your Lullaby

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, Minor Character Deaths, Napstablook is a caring boyfriend, Napstablook/sans - Freeform, Nightmares, OOC, Rarepair, Resets, Sans doesn't want to bother his boyfriend but Napstablook wants the burden, post resets, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: sans x napstablook. One wakes up from a nightmare and get comforted.Napstablook hated it. He wanted to chase away all the nightmares and leave the other with happy dreams.Sans has a nightmare about the resets, waking up his boyfriend in the process. Napstablook tries to ease his boyfriends mind.





	Your Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this ship, though it is cute. So some stuff is out of character.

_ Blood splattered across his chest. Leaking through his shirt and staining his bones. Tears cascading down his cheeks as he watched them die, one by one. He was hopeless to do anything against it. _

 

_ First, it was Alphys, his old friend. Her body falling limp against the ground before turning to fine dust. Undyne was next, her body melting into a horrible mess. Pain clear in her face as she collapsed. Next was his dear brother, opening his arms up even though he was too weak to stand. the next moment his head was gone. Dust in the wind. _

 

_ There was a new addition to this nightmare. Napstablook, the monster that captured his soul in the last few resets. His body was struck, getting a haunting screech from Sans as he watched the only monster he loved in such a way fade into nothing but dust. _

 

_ With a red scarf tied around his neck, Sans rushed the dust on the ground. Falling to his knees, Sans pushed his hands into the dust. Hoping by doing so, he was keeping the other there.  _ **_Not him too, please not also him! Don’t take him, he’s gone. he’s gone! No, no, no, no, no!_ **

 

**_“NAPSTABLOOK!”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Sans, Sansy, please wake up,” Napstablook called out, his voice barely above his whisper as he tried to wake up his scared boyfriend. Nightmares weren’t rare for the other monster. Most of the time when Napstablook slept next to Sans, the other slept dreamlessly. When he did dream, it was nothing but nightmares that plague the sweet skeleton.

 

Napstablook hated it. He wanted to chase away all the nightmares and leave the other with happy dreams. But at last, he couldn’t. He felt so helpless watching Sans toss and turn in fear of whatever was haunting his dreams. Tears cascading down his cheeks, Napstablook attempted to wipe away

 

“Sans! Please, wake up,” Napstablook rested more of his ghostly weight on Sans’ side, nuzzling his head into Sans’. “It’s just a nightmare, a bad dream,” 

 

Sans froze in his sleep. Eye sockets scrunching forward in a hazed confusion. Napstablook let out a breath of relief as his boyfriend woke up. Sans’ eyesockets opened slowly, eyelights out of focus as he took in the reality of the world. 

 

“Blook?” 

 

Sans’ voice was hoarse from sleep and crying. His eyelights rolling over to Napstablook. His boyfriend’s eyes filled with concern and worry as he floated right above him. Sans weakly raised his hand, giving a broken smile to the ghost. “What's with the sad face, Blooks?” Sans asked quietly. 

 

Napstablook let out a breath and laid his head on his boyfriend ribcage. Resting there as he listened to the other’s soul beat. “You was having a nightmare,” Napstablook hummed. “You looked like you was in so much pain.” Sans’ face was twisted up, not liking the worry that consumed his boyfriend's voice.  “Are you okay?” Napstablook turned to lock eyes with Sans. 

 

Sans let out a strained laugh. “I’m fine, babe. Just the usual nightmare,” Sans tried to write it off as nothing more than a bad dream. Though Napstablook could always see right through him. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” Napstablook asked. He wanted to bear the weight on Sans’ shoulders. He wanted his boyfriend to no longer to feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wanted that happy smile to be more relaxed and more real. 

 

Sans shook his head, he raised a hand and rubbed his face. Not wanting to bother Napstablook. He gave him a small smile instead. Wrapping his arms around Napstablook and pulling him closer. “I rather not but could you sing for me?”    
  
A beautiful blush spread across Napstablook’s face. The sputter that followed made Sans chuckle. Stars, his boyfriend was adorable.

 

“Sing?” Napstablook asked, eyes darting away. Embarrassment in his eyes. Sans nodded his head. 

 

“I love your voice, it soothes me,” Sans explained, nuzzling into his shy boyfriend. “If you don’t want to, I underst-” Napstablook’s voice, so quiet it was almost lost under Sans’. 

 

“I will,” Napstablook’s only concern was easing Sans’ mind. He didn’t care of his own embarrassment. That was the least of his concerns. He lowered his body beside Sans’, being developed in Sans’ arms. Sans’ skull nuzzling into him with a sigh. 

 

Napstablook let himself be in his boyfriend’s arms as he hummed a lullaby into his Sans’ nonexistent ears. Both falling asleep in each other’s arms, Napstablook's voice echoing in the night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @krysytwi  
> tumblr: Krystal-twi
> 
> I think i did well. Not perfect, but well enough XD
> 
> I hope you all like it! Please leave a comment and kudo! It fills me with D E T E R M I N A T I O N!


End file.
